


Contra Viento y Marea (Against wind and sea)

by joeyrz



Category: seaQuest
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel wants Tim to just listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contra Viento y Marea (Against wind and sea)

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations at the end.

Just listen.

That’s all Miguel’s email said. A link to a music video and that note. Tim debated whether or not to listen to the video. He remembered the singer as one of Miguel’s mom’s favorite oldies. A Puerto Rican singer that left his mark on Latin America way back when.

They had been sitting in the Moon Pool, their feet swaying in the cool water, when Miguel had explained that, even though he knew how Tim felt about these kinds of relationships and that he didn’t want to damage their friendship, he needed to say something.

That he loved Tim.

In those tense few moments that had followed Miguel’s confession, Tim wasn’t able to figure out what to do. The silence had stretched uncomfortably between them. A silence that had lasted for three days now.

This was the first non work related communication between them for three days. Three days which Tim had spent trying to make sense of his own feelings.

Just listen.

A simple request. Opening the video link, Tim raised the volume on his computer.

//No me preguntes como sucedió   
O si será cierto o tal vez no   
Solo se que ahora estoy aquí   
Y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti   
Pensar en ti

Me resulta un tanto peligroso   
Pero que decirte de lo hermoso   
Sobrepasa cada pensamiento   
Inevitable como mi alimento

Por eso, llévame contigo a donde vayas   
Que sin ti mi brújula me falla   
llévame en el fondo de tu alma  
Contra vientos y mareas

Y va más allá del bien y el mal   
No hay otra cosa que se le pueda comparar   
Y que puedo hacer si ha sido así   
Yo sin ti ya no puedo vivir

Y que puedo hacer si así son las cosas del querer   
y no busques razón cuando va mandando el corazón   
y no hay quien pueda decirle que no   
esta ciego igual que yo.//

By the time he was watching it for the fourth time, Miguel entered their room.

“Oh, hey. You got it,” Miguel said, taking his jacket off and spending undue amounts of time hanging it up, a little disappointed as he heard the video cut off in the middle of the song.

“Yes. I… um. It’s a good song.”

“One of Ma’s favorites.”

“I figured.”

Working up the courage, Miguel pulled up a chair next to Tim, sitting on it backwards. “I remember being a little kid, hearing Ma playing that song over and over again as she danced con mi viejo, and thinking that I wanted so much to play that song to someone I loved as much as they loved each other.”

Ducking his head and blushing slightly, Tim leaned a bit toward Miguel. “I’m glad I’m that person.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… like he said, this goes más allá del bien y el mal. This is…”

“Undescribable.”

“Forever?”

“Contra viento y marea.”

Tim couldn’t stop smiling even as Miguel kissed him.

End

No me preguntes como sucedió // Don’t asked me how it happened  
O si será cierto o tal vez no // Or if it’s true or maybe not  
Solo se que ahora estoy aquí // I only know that now I’m here  
Y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti // And I don’t do anything else but think of you  
Pensar en ti // Think of you

Me resulta un tanto peligroso // It seems to me a tad dangerous   
Pero que decirte de lo hermoso // But to tell you of the beauty [of it]  
Sobrepasa cada pensamiento // It overcomes every thought  
Inevitable como mi alimento // As inevitable as eating

Por eso, llévame contigo a donde vayas // For that, take me with you wherever you go  
Que sin ti mi brújula me falla // That without you mi compass fails  
llévame en el fondo de tu alma // Take me to the bottom of your soul  
Contra vientos y mareas // Against wind and sea

Y va más allá del bien y el mal // And it goes beyond good and bad  
No hay otra cosa que se le pueda comparar // There’s nothing else compares with it  
Y que puedo hacer si ha sido así // And what can I do if it’s like that  
Yo sin ti ya no puedo vivir // Without you I can’t live anymore

Y que puedo hacer si así son las cosas del querer // and what can I do if loving is like that  
y no busques razón cuando va mandando el corazón // don’t look for reason when your heart dictates  
y no hay quien pueda decirle que no // and nobody can say no  
esta ciego igual que yo. // it’s blind, like me

 

con mi viejo // with my old man  
más allá del bien y el mal // beyond good and bad  
Contra viento y marea // Against wind and sea


End file.
